Misadventures of Mario Babysitting
by SoulCrusher123
Summary: Luigi and daisy have to babysit baby Mario and baby Luigi when Mario and peach go out on there anniversary. Things didn't go as planned, and meanwhile Bowser receives in the mail a baby that HE has to care for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Birth of Twins

It was peaceful summer day in peaches castle. Mario and Peach were working on the castle when Mario realized that the next day would be their anniversary. He calmly suggests, "Well it's our anniversary tomorrow, instead of painting these walls, how about we go on a vacation?"

"Well that seems that that's a good idea", she says. "But where would we go?"

"How about DK Summit?"

"No, that place is no fun without snow."

"Dalfeno Plaza?"

"No, it's always really crowded there, and I can never really understand what the townspeople are saying anyway."

"Can't we just go to a beach and relax?"

"I would say yes, but it's almost impossible to have a decent day over there with all those catta quacks running into you all the time."

"Walluigi stadium?"

"I'd rather not go to a place that is owned by an enemy of you..."

"Sorry, I just ran out of ideas. Do you have any?"

"Well... How about yoshi's island? Were friends with him, and I'm sure he would be happy to give us a free place to stay."

"That's a great ide- Hey, are you ok?" Mario says as Peach groans.

"It just feels like my belly's about to explode."

"It sure seems that way, it looks like you weigh 10 tons nowadays!" Luigi blurted out while walking in the room with daisy."

"You keep your mouth shut, or I'll POW you out of the Super Mario Galaxy! Besides, Peach exercises three hours a day!"

"Actually, I haven't been exercising that much recently..." said Peach as Mario gasped. "...Well, it's not just me you see..."

"...It's me too!" Said daisy, which now made everyone jump. "We never told you this, but were... both... well..."

"Were both pregnant!" Said daisy and peach together. This time every one gasped so loud that even the toads from the other room were shouting, "Oh No!" Then they both fell on the floor saying things like, "Ooh, It really hurts!" while Mario and Luigi called for emergency.

Four toads rush down and pick Daisy and Peach up, and rush to the emergency room. Once there they were there they set them on hospital beds. Blue toad was chanting, "Push! Push! Push!" until Mario shouted, "STOP THAT! IT'S NOT HELPING!"

When they both got it through, two boys with suspenders and hats saying M and L came out, and Luigi said, "Where did they get the hats and clothes from? They were just born with it?"

"I have no idea," said Mario. "What should we call them?"

"Baby Mario and Baby Luigi?" Suggested Blue Toad.

"Really!? Does anyone ELSE have a different idea?" Mario said.

No one awnsers.

"*sigh*, well I guess it's going to be Baby Mario and Baby Luigi then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Birth Of A Son

Meanwhile At Bowsers Castle...

Bowser was very bored  
"BBBWWWAAAAGGGG! THERE IS NOTHING TO DO! I HAVE BEEN WAITING 2 WEEKS FOR SUPER SMASH BROS 3DS TO COME IN AND I CANT WAIT ANY LONGER!" Bowser yelled as he stomped out to his mailbox  
Bowser checked the mail  
"Bills... bills... taxes.. ads... bills... Hey, look, a rel letter... It's for the neighbours next-door." Suddenly Bowser saw a goonie put a bag in side the mailbox. The goonie flew off. Bowser said as he stomped off  
"Beh I'll get it in the morning!" But when he opened the door a big creak noise came from the door bowser slightly after that hear a cry.  
"Bowser closed the door and went back to the mailbox  
What the?" he opened the mailbox and saw a small baby koopa with a spiked shell and a bandana like bib with a mouth on it.

Bowser said

"I never ordered a baby..."

the baby pulled out a paintbrush and started tickling bowser

"Hey stop that! heh... heh.. ha ha ha... HAHAHAHAHA! that hahaha tickles!"

The baby said

"Datty?"

Bowser smiled and brought the koopa inside.

Bowser called

"BOOM BOOM! I GOT A BABY!"

Boom boom rushed in.

Bowser said

"What do you think we should name it?"

Boom Boom said

"How about BJ?"

Bowser said "out of all things you pick two letters for a name why is that?"

Boom boom said

"It stands for Bowser Junior!"

Bowser said "boom boom I like the way you think!"

Bowser took BJ to the training room

Bowser put a Mario Plushie On the ground then a plate with a chicken wing on it and last a koopa plushie and said

"BJ Stomp The Mario Plushie Eat The Chicken wing and hug the koopa plushie"

BJ crawled forward a step and then turned around and said

"Datty make me nervous" Bowser said

Oh ok I will turn around. Bowser waited 10 seconds and Bj said

"Im finished!"

Bowser turned around and saw BJ Had Eaten The Koopa Plushie, Stomped The Chicken Wing, And Hugged The Mario Plushie.

Bowser said

"Training my son is gonna be harder than I thought...


	3. Chapter 3

"Yoshi!" says yoshi, holding the door open for Peach and Mario.

"Bye! We'll see you soon!" Says Mario.

"We'll send a postcard!" Says Peach, Waving to luigi and daisy. "We'll miss you!"

"Bye!" Said Luigi and daisy.

Yoshi closes the door.

"I miss them already..." says Daisy

"Don't moan about it now, We have Babies to take care of!" Says luigi, holding baby luigi in his hands. "... and I think he just laid his waste..."

Baby luigi starts crying.

"Now Now, don't cry because you aren't potty trained..." Says Luigi

"Luigi, I don't think he's crying because he can't use the restroom, he wants you to change his diapers!"

"No way! I'm not touching his crap! You can do it!"

"I'll do it when baby mario goes, you do it when baby luigi goes."

"Fine! I'll do it! But don't come crying to me when you have to change baby mario's diapers!"

"Don't worry."

a couple seconds later...

"AAUUGGGHHHH! THAT"S DISGUSTING!" yells luigi in the other room.

Luigi walks to daisy. He has a diaper on his face and brown stuff smudged on his forehead.

"THE BABY THINKS IT"S A GOOD IDEA TO THROW ITS DARN DIRTY DIAPER AT MY FACE! I HATE DOING THIS!"

"Relax, he doesn't know better. He probably won't do it again. On the other hand, baby mario is belching all the time and all it will eat is pizza!"

"I HAVE TO STILL WASH THIS STUFF OFF THOUGH! I HATE THIS BABY ALREADY!"


	4. Chapter 4

"BBBWWWWAAARRRRGGGG! THIS BABY WON'T STOP CRYING!" Yells Bowser

"It may be be that BJ is just bored. Try giving it a toy to play with" says boom boom.

Later...

"Hey BJ, I got you a present!" Says Bowser to BJ, holding something behind his back.

Bowser Junior stopped crying. "A P-Present? For me?" he said

"Thats right BJ! A present!" Says Bowser.

He reveals the thing behind his back to BJ.

"It's a clown car. You'll have lots of fun in this thing."

Bowser Jr. looks at it for a couple seconds, then walks over to Bowser and hugs him

"I wuv you datty" says BJ.

"Hehehehehahahhahahaha! _Puuuuuutttttt ttttthhhhhaaaatttt bbbbbbrrrrruuuussssshhhh ddddooooowwwwnnnnnn!_"

"Sorry datty!"

Later... _again..._

Bowser is trying to cook dinner. "I can't believe I have to cook dinner today. I shouldn't have to do thi-"

BJ zooms by the kitchen with his clown car and accidentally hits bowser, causing Bowser to fly head-first into the pan full of cold chili.

"BBBAAAHHHH! I KNEW THAT CLOWN CAR WAS A BIG MISTAKE! _eeerrggghhh... __oh shoot! _BOOM BOOM! MY HEADS STUCK IN THE PAN!"

boom boom rushes in. "How did you get your head stuck in the pan?"

"THAT STUPID CLOWN CAR, THAT"S WHAT!"

_"there goes our dinner..."_

"JUST SHUT UP AND GIVE ME A CROWBAR!"


End file.
